


only a man in a funny red sheet

by pettigrace



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Canon Jewish Character, Cute, DC Comics References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, Simon Lewis has ADHD, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Simon has a present for Raphael.





	only a man in a funny red sheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foggynelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/gifts).



> My friend Jake wished for a fic featuring autistic Saphael, so here we are!  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The title is from Five for Fighting's "Superman (It's Not Easy)".

Simon’s pretty sure that Raphael must be hearing his light giggle even while he’s standing in front of the closed door - super hearing and all that. And in fact, just when he raises his fist to knock against the firm wood, he can hear Raphael’s soft sigh.

“Just come in, Simon.”

He knows him well enough to be able to tell that despite the serious voice, he isn’t really interrupting his boyfriend. Or maybe he is, but not anything important. If he did, Raphael would have no problem sending him away; they’ve already been there more than enough.

When he enters, Raphael’s lying on his bed with a book in his lap. One of his hands is lying on top of it to keep track of the pages, but he’s looking up at Simon expectantly, neutral expression in place and all. He’s probably already seen the bag that Simon’s hiding behind his back - and if he hasn’t spotted  _ that _ , then certainly that he  _ is _ hiding something. It’s too big to do it subtly.

He doesn’t say anything about that, though, he just raises an eyebrow when Simon steps up to the bed. His eyes move from his grin down to where his arms disappear behind his back, so he  _ definitely _ knows something’s up now.

Sensing that he probably can’t drag that out any longer, Simon announces, “I got you something!”

“You don’t need to get me anything,” Raphael points out slowly. He sets the book aside now, though, in the way that Simon’s mum always called him out on: the spine to the ceiling. Involuntarily, Simon starts smiling at the sight; he loves finding habits that they have in common.

“Ah, it’s more for my sake than anything, really,” Simon says, waving his hand a little. He finally plops down on the bed, mirroring the way Raphael’s pulled his legs closer so that they can sit across one another. Then he shoves the bag into Raphael’s hands, urging him on to open it.

He’s already talking again before Raphael’s even realized what’s happening. “You know, I thought you always have those really dark and boring PJs-- And I get that you want to seem all broody and cool, but--  _ Dude _ \--”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’,” Raphael cuts in immediately, looking up from the package. “So… you brought me clothes?”

“Yeah!” Simon motions for him to finally look inside, unable to stop giggling as he does so. He can’t help it - with everything that Raphael’s done for him (save him from Camille, take him in when he turned and try to teach him how to be a vampire, forgiven him when he’d chosen Clary over the clan…), it feels good to finally be able to return it. Of course, it’s not the same with his present being materialistic while Raphael’s run so much deeper but… it’s all he can do, really. Raphael’s so put together and he has pretty much everything, so he’s proud he did figure out something to give to him.

Raphael looks down at the bag and hesitates. Finally, though, he lets out a long sigh and pulls out the pajamas Simon has bought him. The shirt is dark blue, very casual with a small House of El crest on the left side of the chest. The pants are much more playful than that, all but covered in the logo, but it’s a sleeping outfit anyway; nobody will see him in it, right?

He couldn’t help it, when he’d seen the PJs he’d immediately thought of Raphael. It had been quite a surprise to him when he’d discovered a pile of old comic books -  _ originals _ , not reprints - in one of his cupboards (Simon had not been snooping around, thank you very much. Raphael had told him to put some of his clothes in there since they’re basically sharing a room now anyways.), but once Raphael had admitted that they  _ are _ his, he’s started talking about them. How Superman had been the thing that made him feel welcome in New York, how he’d spent his only money on the issues, the stories he liked - it was the first time Simon had heard him ramble and the excited face Raphael wore while talking had been the most beautiful sight.

And it’s a thing they have in  _ common _ . There’s not many of them, actually, and while they try to invest themselves in things the other finds important - just how Raphael had helped him figure out how to continue with Jewish traditions even in his new state of being - Simon likes those the best. There’s a ground where they can both just comfortably go on and on about and not have to explain it to the other first. It’s  _ great _ .

And Raphael doesn’t have to hide it from him, so he can totally show how much he loves the pajamas. Only that, when he rubs his thumb over the shirt, he grimaces a little.

“Oh,” Simon makes sadly before he can stop himself. He should’ve thought that Raphael won’t like it after all. He always wears his expensive suits and other pieces of clothing that Simon didn’t even know existed with pride; of course he wouldn’t like to wear trashy merchandise that you can find just about anywhere. 

“No-- no, this is great.”, Raphael says immediately, his voice soft. “Seriously,  _ cariño _ , it is. It’s cute that you thought of me.” His words are soothing and so is the look in his eyes when he finally looks up at Simon again. He’s always had a way of spotting when Simon feels bad - granted, with his fidgeting and whatnot it’s not that difficult to figure out - but sometimes it seems like he  _ shares _ his emotions. He looks almost as let down by his own reaction as Simon feels.

“You don’t like it.”, Simon states sadly.

“I  _ do _ ,” Raphael insists. “Even if it’s… dorky. I’d love to wear it but-- the  _ material _ \--”

He obviously struggles with his words, something that rarely happens. When it comes to most things, Raphael can express exactly what he means - there’s only a few occurrences where he has problems and usually those are his own emotions and conditions. And, in his defense (not that that even needs one but still), he hadn’t even been aware of those for a long time.

He comes from a time where the stigma around mental illnesses was even worse than nowadays, especially among people of colour, and on top of that he’s had to be the man of the house form an early age on. And, truth be told, hadn’t Simon memorized pretty much  _ every _ symptom of autism there is (thanks to an intense search provided by his added ADHD’s infused hyperfixation) - because they’re so different from his own, he would never have guessed that  _ Raphael _ … He’d asked Magnus then if he knew whether Raphael had been diagnosed with autism or not only to find the other frown.

It had taken quite a few arguments between the two of them, and then one day Raphael had come snarling at  _ Simon _ \- as it’s turned out, the stigma had been deeply ingrained into him. He’d acted  _ insulted _ until Simon explained it to him, that it’s not  _ being crazy _ or anything, but that it’s common and that  _ he _ has it himself and that he claims it proudly. They hadn’t even been together back then, but somehow that alone has slowly helped Raphael change his mind about the whole topic. He had given in to Magnus’ urging and gone to see a therapist.

“I didn’t know you had sensory issues,” Simon admits. Not that Raphael’s ever given him a whole list of his symptoms, but he’s thought he’d figured them all out. Now that he thinks about it, it makes total sense. Raphael  _ isn’t _ a show-off (or not only, at least) but the unique clothes he wears are what he  _ needs _ .

“It’s just-- it’s stupid.”, Raphael decides. “It’s probably Camille’s influence but I just can’t stand those materials. I feel like they keep itching.”

“It  _ could _ be an allergy if anything,” Simon tells him. “Can we have allergies? Like, if I ate grapes now would I still get all choked up? That was nasty, actually-- No, wait. Point: It could also be autism kicking in. There’s many people who can’t stand certain fabrics.”

Raphael knits his brows together, but he still looks down at the pajamas. Which isn’t even a surprise. “It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not,” Simon tells him. “So, I’ll just return it or-- hang on, do you just mind it on  _ your _ skin or just, like, touching it in general and stuff?”

“ _ Tonto _ , most of your clothes are out of this. I think even  _ you _ would’ve noticed by now if I felt uncomfortable at night, wouldn’t you?”

Simon grins and reaches over to take the clothes from him. “Well, great! Then these are mine!”

Raphael rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face anyway. “You are a dork.”, he states. “Wouldn’t they be too short for you anyway?”

“They’re  _ pajamas _ , Raph.”

“I correct myself: you are a  _ disaster _ .”, he responds dryly. It’s not vicious at all, almost said with a hint of adoration and Simon can’t help but grin at him. “But sure, it’s not like they’ll stand out against your other things.”

“You love me,” Simon says playfully, doing his best puppy eyes.

Raphael sighs gravely, though he can tell it’s only him being dramatic. “Unfortunately,” he nods. Then he reaches for Simon’s hand and rubs his thumb over the back of it, just like he’d done with the pajamas. This time he keeps his little smile. “Don’t feel bad about it, alright?”

“I don’t feel bad! I got new PJs out of this!”, Simon says immediately.

“Simon.”

He ducks his head at that, a little embarrassed and somehow… flattered that Raphael can read him this well. Of course he’d be able to tell that Simon didn’t plan to use them himself all along, but he’d rather he doesn’t keep worrying about him. “Look, I’m not feeling bad because you don’t want them. I’m a little sad I didn’t realize you might have problems with them.”

“It’s not like you could have known.”, Raphael cuts in right away. “And I’m not mad that you didn’t. Though, as sweet as those pajamas are, I doubt I’d have worn that anyways.”

“Right, because so many people see the oh-so-fearful clan leader in his sleeping wear.”, Simon laughs. The only people brave enough to crash into their room during the day would be Lily and Magnus, and only because Raphael’s comfortable enough around them anyways. Meaning, they most likely won’t care if he wore some merch because they know he’s secretly a nerd already. And if they burst in because of an emergency, then  _ nobody _ should be caring. “What fabric are yours normally made of? Or no! Don’t tell me, I’ll just ask Magnus. He’ll know, right?”

“It’s hardly a surprise any more, _mi_ _amor_.”, Raphael tells him. He’s still smirking a little, though, even as he picks up his book again with his free hand. The other stays rested in Simon’s.

“Who says I don’t have a new idea already?” He doesn’t - not yet - but if he’s gonna conspire with Magnus, then he’ll soon come up with something  _ awesome _ .

Raphael’s eyes are already back on the page, but it doesn’t keep him from mumbling, “I will  _ not _ wear a cape.”

Simon pouts. “You know how I don’t ever have a real nickname for you? I should start calling you ‘ _ aguafiestas _ ’.”, he singsongs lightly.

As he’d expected, Raphael snorts and shakes his head to himself. He’s clearly amused by Simon’s nonsense, so he counts it as a win. And not even his quiet, “You’re impossible,” sounds any annoyed.

Simon just chuckles softly, lying down on his back without letting go off Raphael’s hand. He’s still not completely used to his new daily rhythm, so he’ll probably be allowed to nap a little.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
